Wish You Were Here
by keindahaha
Summary: Sebuah songfic yang terinspirasi dari episode ke-12 dan sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh duo musisi Endah N Rhesa dengan judul Wish You Were Here. From Tomori Nao's POV. [SPOILER ALERT!]


**Wish You Were Here**

A Charlotte (Anime) Songfic

 **By : keindahaha**

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Charlotte or the song.

 **Songfic yang terinspirasi dari episode ke-12 dari Charlotte (Anime) dan sebuah lagu yang dibawakan Endah N Rhesa berjudul Wish You Were Here.**

A/N : It's the best if you read this while you listen to the song. (Artinya : sangat pas jika dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya)

* * *

 _I always be here waiting for you to come back home…_

Tepat tiga bulan yang lalu, dia meninggalkan kami semua dengan ambisinya menyelamatkan semua pemilik kekuatan. Laki-laki yang suka menyontek itu kini mempunyai ambisi berbeda yaitu menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kekacauan.

"Takajo, Kurobane, hari ini kalian bisa langsung pulang. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan sehingga tidak ada pertemuan sepulang sekolah." Kataku sambil mengemut sumpit.

Sudah tiga bulan juga kami bertiga melakukan tradisi makan siang bersama yang hampir tak pernah kami lakukan dulu. Hal ini kami lakukan sebagai salah satu tanda penghormatan untuk laki-laki berambut cokelat yang telah pergi. Akulah yang mencetuskan ide absurd ini ke dua pengurus OSIS, Takajo dan Kurobane. Hanyalah sekedar untuk mengingat bahwa kami, terutama diriku, akan selalu menunggunya untuk pulang kembali.

* * *

 _I keep our flowers grow, since we planted the seed many years ago…_

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Hah? Cinta atau apa ini?" Aku terbingung.

"Iya, cinta." Jawabnya.

"Kamu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar begitu. Aku tidak yakin kamu punya waktu untuk berpikir seperti itu." Kataku.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Di dunia yang lain, saat aku terjatuh dan terpuruk, kamu ada disana memperhatikanku sepanjang waktu." Katanya meceritakan kisah dunia lain lagi.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya caraku untuk menunjukkan tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi tetap saja. Kamu sudah menyelamatkanku." Katanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kamu dari sana menjadi cinta padaku? Aku tidak bisa memahaminya…" Kutanyakan lagi pada laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya cinta perlu ada alasan yang jelas?"

"Apa? Bukannya kamu menjadikan tadi sebagai alasan?!" Nadaku meninggi.

Kami berdua menggeram kesatu sama lain. Kekanak-kanakan. Aku tahu itu.

"Lihat kan? Kecockan kita memang paling buruk!" Kataku padanya.

"Tapi tetap. Aku mencintaimu." Dia kembali mengatakan itu.

"Hmm… Kamu aneh sekali." Kataku.

"Terserah deh, mau bilang apa." Dia berkata masih dengan wajah datar yang sama. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang, aku akan menunggumu." Kataku lagi.

"Menunggu untuk apa?" Katanya.

"Aku akan menunggumu untuk kamu berhasil menyelamatkan semua pemilik kekuatan di dunia ini. Setelah itu kita baru bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Kau terlalu menganggap kuat kekuatanku ini…"

"Itulah mengapa. Kalau kamu lakukan ini, aku pasti akan menganggap Otosaka Yuu sebagai orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Terdengar menarik." Katanya sambil menarik alisnya.

Sudahkah itu menaikkan motivasimu?"

"Yeah. Bahkan secara tiba-tiba." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku. Kamu pasti akan kembali dan kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Aku menyodorkan kelingkingku walaupun aku merasa hal ini agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali…" Katanya sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji yang tak akan pernah putus.

* * *

 _And I stare at the moon and hope we'll meet there, hope we'll meet there? Cause I miss you…_

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari sekolah menuju pemberhentian bis di dekat sekolah. Aku mengunyah sebuah permen karet dan memandang ke langit. Walaupun langit belum terlalu gelap, aku dapat melihat bulan yang sudah tak sabar menggantikan sang mentari. Aku memandangi bulan yang tak sabar itu dan berharap bahwa dia juga memandang bulan yang sama.

 _I wish you were here…_

* * *

 _I know it's hard for you to stay and so I let you go…_

Aku menuliskan kata-kata bahasa inggris ke kartu-kartu kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk menghafalkan sesuatu.

How do you do?

How are you?

Where can I get a map?

Kata-kata tersebut memang sangat mudah dan mungkin sangatlah bodoh jika seseorang tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, pernyataan itu sangatlah salah jika dihubungkan dengan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki tampan dengan kekuatan merampas kekuatan lain hanyalah seorang iblis yang hanya bisa mencontek untuk menjadi murid "genius" di sekolahnya. Tentulah aku tak yakin melepasnya begitu saja tanpa memberikannya sebuah "petuah".

Saat kuberdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, aku berubah gelisah. Aku merasakan hatiku tertekan dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Kenapa? Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Laki-laki itu akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Pergi meninggalkan adik dan kakaknya. Pergi meninggalkan OSIS. Dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu kau tak bisa tinggal disini. Kau harus pergi untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku harus merelakan kau untuk pergi dari sisi kami semua. Dari sisiku.

 _But you promised to never let me down and said that you love me so…_

Tetapi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali padaku. Dan kutahu kau mencintaiku. Saat kau melangakah pergi menjauh, aku merasakan matak memburam karena air mata yang tak dapat terbendung lagi. Namun aku tetap mengulas sebuah senyuman tulus padamu.

 _And I stare at the moon and hope we'll meet there, hope we'll meet there..._

Halaman dari rumah sakit dimana kakakku dirawat memang sangat indah. Aku sudah berjam-jam berdiri disini hanya untuk menghirup udara segar sambil memandang langit senja yang terus bergeser menjadi malam. Aku memasang headset music player yang sebenarnya milikku namun kuberikan kepada laki-laki itu dan dia membuatku berjanji untuk terus menjaga music player itu. Aku memutar sebuah lagu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lagu yang dibawakan oleh duo musisi asing dari suatu negeri kepulauan di selatan sana. Mungkin dia memasukkannya agar aku dapat mendengarnya. Lantunan gitar dan bass yang diikuti oleh suara khas penyanyi wanita menggema di telingaku. Lagu yang terputar sangat mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku kembali menatap bulan yang mulai menyombongkan cahayanya pada Bumi ini, berharap bahwa dia juga menatap bulan yang sama sehingga secara tidak langsung kita menatap satu sama lain dan dapat bertemu.

 _Cause i miss you?_

Aku merasakan hatiku terus bergemuruh. Sesak dadaku mengingat janji kita berdua. Apakah aku terlalu merindukanmu?

 _I wish you were here…_

Aku harap kau ada disini untuk menjawabnya.

 _Make your dreams fulfilled, and_ _don't forget to take me with you someday._

Namun kutahu kau harus terus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini dan menepati janjiku. Aku terus berharap agar suatu waktu kau hadir kembali dan membawaku bersamamu ke pertualanganmu selanjutnya. Selamat berjuang, Otosaka Yuu.


End file.
